


Jealousy over Blitzball

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, Homoromantic, Husbands, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Short One Shot, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Besaid Aurochs have finally won a game and earned the crystal cup, but Tidus starts to feel envious since he never went to the game himself due to a 'sickness' that he's been having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy over Blitzball

**Author's Note:**

> **I have had this idea in my head for quite a while now so I decided to finally write it, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope some of you like it.❤**

Surrounded by flora and fauna, beautifully decorated with sapphire and scarlet roses scattered along the greenery and also daisies which rested over the green grass, topped with the sun's vibrant shine, it was clearly the early hours of the afternoon, and as years gradually flew by both Tidus and Wakka, happily married, moved away from Yuna, Lulu and Rikku, to start their own lives together in Luca, where they lived nearby the blitzball stadium, together.

They managed to rent an old cottage nearby the market, they actually lived in a small town with other citizens, and they would continuously be invited to friendly house parties, and the only problem about living in such a small neighbourhood was that everybody was in each other's business, and since Wakka and Tidus now have a little boy, they started to pay more attention to their child, to start acting like parents.

Casually kneeling on the kitchen floor, dutifully cleaning the place without having to be asked to do so before his husband finally returned from his second blitzball tournament, Tidus could not come with him since he continued to feel sick and very light headed, whilst the child continued to snooze in his cot.

Wakka previously told him to rest and allow him to do the housework when he returns from the tournament, but Tidus wanted the area to be neat and tidy before he eventually _does_ return. Tidus gradually rose to his feet, only to lazily walk towards the settee, the palm of his hand positioned against his stomach, as if he was going to suddenly vomit, _again_. Who knows?

Their current child, who is almost the age of five and also adopted, was what caused them to marry, since they have been through so much, defeating Sin, a two year 'death', and even Seymour, Tidus truly loved Wakka and they both knew they were destined to be together ever since the first day they met, and so did the Fayth, and since their bond was strong enough, they finally decided to tie the knot.

Unlocking the front door to allow himself in, only to notice Tidus _sleeping_ on the settee, Wakka smirked at the view and then towards the bucket filled with boiling hot water, which rested on the kitchen floor, whilst the sponge rested lazily beside it.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Wakka whispered, closing the door behind himself before creeping towards his sleeping beauty who rested on the settee, placing the palm of his hand against the younger male's hair, his gloved fingertips stroking throughout those lovely blonde locks very gently.

"Mhm... go away." Tidus mumbled, half asleep, a small smirk upon his lips.

"...Bossy." The male grunted jokingly, before letting go. "Our team finally won, ya!"

"What?" Snapping his eyes open, completely surprised, before sitting upright on the settee to face the male who stood beside him. "You guys won without me?!"

"No worries man, you can come to next year's tournament, ya?"

"But that's miles away!"

"Not if you wish the time to go quicker, it ain't."

"Wakka, will you just shut up!? You know how much I wanted to win that game!"

"Oh so it's all about you now, ya?!"

As soon as they were about to have a row about the blitzball tournament, the child started to howl and Tidus soon hurried into the other room to take care of their adopted son, to take him out of the crib, Tidus held him close to his chest, not bothering about Wakka, just yet. "Let's get you some milk!"

"Not so sick now, are ya?" Wakka whispered to himself, grimacing distastefully at the sight of his young lover feeding their little boy with a bottle of fresh, warm milk. "You lying son of a bi—"

"...Wakka?" Tidus approached the other before finally setting the toddler onto the carpet beside them, watching him crawl towards his dollhouse shortly afterwards. "I'm sorry about earlier... I was just surprised. I'm glad that our team won."

With a gentle smile curling upon his rims, Wakka placed a soft kiss onto the boy's warm lips, as Tidus's arms automatically draped themselves around the older male's collar, giving each other a warm embrace out of affection. As soon as Tidus gradually pulled away from Wakka's kiss, Tidus smiled somewhat as a gentle whisper soon escaped his lips. "So, are you hoping to become a star player for the Aurochs?"

"Heh nah, I'm just gonna do my best and see what happens, ya?"

"I'm sure you'll do well." Tidus whispered, as he continued to feel slightly nervous, although he tried his hardest to pay no heed to this feeling, what could he be _so_ worried about? "...Wakka?"

"...Hmm?"

"I can feel something like... moving inside of me? Ya know, like rolling?"

"Huh? Let me feel." Wakka placed his palm gently against Tidus's abdomen, a grunt soon escaping his lips. "...It's probably just your pulse, man."

"...Yeah, you're probably right, but I wanna get it checked out just in case..."


End file.
